comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stature
" I'm not going anywhere. My father was an Avenger. This was his home. And one weekend a month, it was mine, too. Now he's dead. And all I have left of him is inside the mansion. So I don't care who you are--or what powers you have... I'm not leaving without it!" - ''Stature, about her dad.'' "Never mind! She's not a supervillain! She's just really clumsy!" - ''Molly Hayes, meeting Stature for the first time.'' Cassie Lang is an unofficial member of the Young Avengers. She's the daughter of the second Ant man, Scott Lang, who died in an explosion outside Avengers Mansion. She may never get over his death, and currently lives with her father Penny and her new husband. Stature is the code name she adopted shortly after discovered her powers. During a visit to the then-destroyed Avengers Mansion, she became so enraged she grew in stature to over fifty feet tall and passed out, confusing everyone who saw her. Background Cassandra Lang can not be described without including an understanding of her father. Scott Lang was an electronics expert who turned to crime. He was apprehended, served his time and was released. He and his wife were divorced during that time, but not before bearing a child. The child, Cassandra Lang, was not healthy and had a serious congenital heart condition with very little hope for life. Desperate to save her, Scott resorted to burglary again under the belief that Pym Particles, along with the help of the famous Doctor Erica Sondheim, would be able to cure her. With the stolen Ant-Man suit he appropriated from Hank Pym, Scott became a hero. Working with Heroes for Hire, he earned the respect and admiration of the heroes of the day. Eventually he earned a place with the Avengers. Which is how Cassie came to spend one weekend every month at Avengers Mansion meeting the heroes, sharing their struggles, and baking them cookies. Wishing to grow up to be a hero like her father, Cassie underwent the treatments which, unfortunately, did not cure her heart condition. She lived most of her time with her mother Peggy and her stepfather Blake Burdick, who did not appreciate Scott Lang's activities. Cassie went through quite a few kidnappings during her time as the child of a well-known super-hero. She spent a good weekend a month being held hostage with threat of violence or worse, and was regularly a pawn in some villain's game. Her mother decided to enroll her in serious self-defence classes and began working with the law to seriously limit Scott's access to their daughter. One day, at Avengers Mansion, a fellow hero Jack of Hearts arrived. The situation was complicated and unrelated to this story, but in the end Jack of Hearts exploded, with Scott Lang standing nearby attempting to greet his comrade. Too close; Scott Lang was incinerated, leaving Cassie emotionally hurt and lost without his love and support. She had lost the hero of her lifetime, but the example he gave to her was not lost. Shortly after Scott's death, Cassie considered running away to join the Runaways. Instead she caught sight of an article in the paper: 'Young Avengers?' Cassie went to Avengers Mansion, meeting with Kate Bishop in the process, and used her pass codes to enter where she found them inside. A confrontation with the young team caused Cassie to become angry, and to grow. A lot. More than that. She was easily fifty feet tall, surprising the Young Avengers, the Avengers, and most of all herself. As things progressed, Cassie admitted to having been stealing Pym Particles for literally years, one weekend a month, to try and gain super powers like her father. An attack by Darkseid on Avengers Mansion caused her to become so enraged that she literally grew fifty feet in size, leading her to step forward as a hero like her father, adopting the codename Stature. No rp has yet happened between the other Young Avengers, so there is not yet anything to report on that front. Personality Cassandra is a very emotional person, with heavy personal barriers that she's learned how to raise and lower depending on the situation. Having been brought up around heroes, she's learned about pain. The one thing that always happens a lot when you're a hero is that you learn about pain and death, and about loss. You make deep friendships and you lose those friends. Too often. And Cassie grew up in that atmosphere, with the strong support of her father and mother to hold her steady. The young lady was a rock of smiles and warmth whenever she was in the Avengers Mansion, but she learned early on to block any of that part of her life from her mother, which was most of the time. She also learned to block from the villains who thought of her as a kidnappable lever that could be used against the Avengers and her father. So the pain inside sparked a strength that came of knowing danger, and knowing the costs if the heroes fail. Stature for all her youth is far more experienced than most super-heroes will ever be, and has seen some villains from far too close. You learn to keep the tears inside. She's amazingly stable for her age. One of the biggest aspects of her personality though is the influence her father had on her. From very, very young Cassie knew heroes. Most importantly she knew her father, deep down the way only a child can, and knew his resolve to do right even though he was willing to break rules to make the right thing happen. Cassie is of her father's persuasion: she believes that rules exist to protect, but if they aren't protecting then they are discarded without a second thought and you deal with the consequences after the world is saved. Because you are the ones who can do the saving, not the rules-makers. Not the Adults. Cassie is also kind of soft, sometimes. She makes very strong friendships, and she really loves them. She is a good listener and a smart-talker and a shoulder when you need to cry. Coincidentally just the right height, no matter who's doing the crying. And when all is said and done, she is the wall that you will not get through to harm the innocent, or the weak. She is her father's child, and she is a Hero. Logs 2014 Logs *2014-10-22 - A Wild Stature Appears! - Stature's first crime, and a mild panic attack. *2014-10-27 - A Lesson From A Boy - Logic from Superboy to enlighten your day. *2014-10-30 - I'm Big In Japan - Miracle Girl Go! is created as Lois Lane reports on the Russian mafia. *2014-11-02 - Animals Are Cute - Three animal-based villains choose to rob a bank. Three heroes happen to be nearby. How oddly coincidental! *2014-11-04 - Batvengers Assemble! - Responding to a youtube link, the Bat Family meet an unexpected haunt. *2014-11-18 - Subway Meetings - Cassie Lang meets Conner Kent on the way home from school. *2014-11-24 - Children's Gambit - The end of the Child plotline, and the cat shall win them all. 2015 Logs *2015-01-23 - Everything's Better With Pirates - An old pirate ship is brought to the surface, and an unexpected treasure causes havoc. *2015-02-09 - Gonna Be A Hero - Kara Zor-El visits Cassie Lang with an apology. *2015-02-23 - A Grey Area - Richenda Gray meets a new friend in the process of running away from home. *2015-02-24 - Assemble...Probably - Stature tries to convince the Avengers to let her live at the mansion full time. Well, just Simon really. *2015-04-24 - Insert Fanservice Joke Here - Stature and Starbright watch some tv. Apparently both of them are unexpected stars! *2015-05-04 - Workout - Short meeting at the gym at Avengers mansion. *2015-06-11 - What the heck just happened? - Cassie Lang visits Grant's Gym for lessons. From Cassandra Cain. *2015-06-15 - Training for Cardiac Victims - Cassie Lang and Cassandra Cain get in another session. *2015-07-08 - The Young Vamp...I Mean Avengers! - Molly Hayes gets cornered in a museum by a misunderstanding hero. There might be some chaos. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available